


Mission: Button Wheel

by Hillbilly_Leprechaun



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 04:29:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20303479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hillbilly_Leprechaun/pseuds/Hillbilly_Leprechaun
Summary: Sarge is on a mission





	Mission: Button Wheel

Sarge and the bucket o’ soldiers venture around the house in RC for their early morning patrol. Six-year-old Andy has yet to wake up for school, so the toys need to be extra sneaky. Downstairs, in the hall, RC breaks down as a wheel pops off and rolls under a locked door. Sarge splits up the crew, so half of them assist him in finding another wheel, while the other half stay and protect RC if the dog wakes up.

On their adventure, Sarge and the soldiers come across a pile of money, but the pennies are too thin to become wheels for RC. Upon reaching the kitchen, they find Andy’s mom in her long button-up robe. She’s making cupcakes and drinking a steaming cup of cappuccino. Quietly, the army men venture closer. Spotting a cupcake paper on the floor and a loose button hanging by a thread, Sarge comes up with an excellent scheme.

Folding up the paper, two soldiers aid Sarge in scaling the open robe lining. They sever the button and leap off in a cupcake wrapper parachute. The three are too weak individually to lift the button, so they help one another and carry the button back to RC. Returning to Andy’s room with a new wheel, they climb back into their bucket just as Andy’s alarm sounds.


End file.
